The Way Things Will Be
by UnicornGirl-DragonLady
Summary: -ONESHOT-Ever wonder how powers first became noticed? How about when they will really begin to show? Well I think I know the answers. This oneshot is what I think life will be like in a few years. It takes place in a normal 1st grade classroom...


I just got this idea, don't really know how, but I figured it'd make a good one-shot. I really do think this is what will happen though, in the not-too- far future. Hope someone agrees.

* * *

"Class, settle down please!" called the 1st grade teacher as she rung the silence bell. "Today we have some visitors here to talk to us. Now I want you all to listen and answer any questions they might have for you." Once she had seen every one of the children sitting in front of her on the classroom story rug, she motioned for the two women to come forward from their positions by the door.

"This is Ms. Morgan and Ms. Ferrell." The teacher said as she named the two ladies.

They were both maybe in their early thirties and one, Ms. Ferrell, was carrying a hamster ball, complete with hamster inside, while the other, Ms. Morgan, carried a small bag in one hand. They both waved and smiled at the kids as the teacher sat down at her desk and began grading that morning's board work.

"Hello kids." greeted Ms. Ferrell energetically.

"Does anyone here know why Ms. Ferrell and myself are her today to talk to you all?" Ms. Morgan looked at the kids and watched as they all shock their heads. "You don't? Well, I'll tell you why. We want to ask you guys some questions. Do you think you can answer them?" This time everyone nodded. "Wonderful! Becky, do you want to start?"

"Alright." Becky (known as Ms. Ferrell to the kids, but called this for ease in writing. I know, lazy. -- Deal with it.)

She opened up the hamster ball and pulled out a dark brown hamster as Ms. Morgan (Her name is Claire, me. : ).) took the now empty ball and set it on the floor away from the kids.

"This is Amelia, my umpster, or hamster as you might call her. She lives with me in West Virginia, and when I went to school she lived with me on campus there too. The funny thing is, she helped me with my homework at night! When I was writing a paper, she told me how to word it just right and I could understand her! Can anyone here also talk to animals?"

Two girls and a boy raised their hands.

"This is just great!" Becky walked over and kneeled in front of the girl closest to her with her hand up. "Can you tell me what Amelia is saying right now?"

The girl, Lucy, looked at the hamster and then back up at Becky. "She says she's hungry and wants a carrot. Can I give it to her?"

The two ladies smiled and Claire pulled a Ziploc-baggie of carrots out of her bag and tossed them to Becky who in turn gave two to Lucy who fed them one by one to Amelia. The hamster quickly ate one and pouched the other for later.

Lucky looked at Becky again and said happily,"She says thank you!"

Becky smiled and then thanked Lucy for helping her feed Amelia before she stood up and walked over to the other girl, Rachael.

"Do you know what Amelia is saying now?"

"Umm..." Rachael took a little bit longer them Lucy, but still figured it out. "She wants to know where her scarf went; she's cold."

Becky smiled broadened and Claire pulled a small umpster-sized scarf from her bag and handed it to Becky. Soon Amelia was wrapped up and warm in her light pink scarf. Becky thanked Rachael for her help and moved on the final child, the boy Eric.

"Do you know what Amelia is saying?"

Eric knew immediately and didn't waste any time. "She's tired and wants to go home. Can we play with her before you leave though? Please?"

Becky was startled at his quick response but recovered quickly. "Well, it's Amelia's choice so why don't you ask her?"

Eric looked at Amelia for a second before he cried, "She says we can!"

'Well, not right now, Amelia. Remember we have to finish talking to the kids first." Ms. Morgan warned from her place in front of the kids.

Amelia looked sadly at Eric, but still allowed herself to be placed back into her ball. Now it was Ms. Morgan's turn to talk.

"Now everyone heard Eric, Rachael, and Lucy, tell us what a hamster was saying." The kids named were shocked that the lady knew their names when nothing had been said. "But hamsters can't talk, at least not to normal people. You three are not ordinary kids, I can tell you that now. You see, at WVU where Becky studied and at Drexel where I studied, we learned that people can do amazing and sometimes unnatural things, including what you have just done."

Becky had taken the bag from Claire and was looking through it for something and the teacher had stopped grading papers to listen. Claire continued talking when no on said anything.

"Now Ms. Ferrell and myself have found people who can stay underwater for much longer then is normal, people such as Ms. Ferrell and you three who can understand animals, and people such as myself that seem to know what people are going to say before they say it. These and many others have developed strange and sometimes very useful talents. The only thing is, there are few of us." Then she noticed the teacher was standing up slowly.

"Um, are you alright Madame?"

"I can do something like that." She said plainly. "I can make a fire lager or smaller on command."

Some kids also began saying that they could do things like that too. Ms. Ferrell and Ms. Morgan were thrilled.

"That is truly amazing Madame. Keep practicing that talent, it might help one day."

Becky was turned back to the kids with the fruit of her search in hand, a small notebook and pen. "I heard a few of you say you could do things, could you could all raise your hands and tell me your name and what you can do?"

More then half the class's hands went up. In the end Becky had gotten not only the three who had helped with Amelia, but a boy who could move things without touching them, two girls who understood plants in the same why the others understood animals, three boys who could do sort of the same thing as Ms. Morgan, or telepathy of a kind, and various other children and powers.

The two ladies were absolutely thrilled by the list. They stood together and looked over the list as the kids played with Amelia, still in her ball just to be safe, and were just awed.

"So many in one class!"

"When was the last time we got almost 15 from just one?"

"I don't think that's ever happened before!"

This went on between the two for a while. Then they noticed that it was getting late and the kids had to go to their next class. So, after everyone had said good bye to Ms. Morgan, Ms. Ferrell, and Amelia, they left and the teacher was left with the college students.  
"Why did you want to know what the kids could do?"

The ladies looked at each other and Ms. Morgan answered. "When we were growing up we noticed that we could do strange things. I could almost read people's minds and Becky could understand any animal, not to mention that they could understand her too! So when we got into college and found even more people with talents similar to ours but still less developed, we realized that if our generation has them, what's to say the coming generation doesn't?"

"So now we go around to different schools in the area and take notes on what powers have been surfacing. This whole notebook is filled with children's names and what they can do."

Becky finished and handed the teacher the notebook. She flipped through it and stopped to read a page at random. "This page says you found a child with wings growing on his back in a 1st grade class. How do you know he wasn't lying?"

The teacher looked like she had just found a loophole.

Claire smiled. "Easy, we know he wasn't because 1) I can tell if someone is lying to me and 2) I asked him to show me and, honest to God, he lifted up his shirt and there they were. Two real wings growing out of his shoulder blades; scared his teacher half to death." The two women laughed at the memory, but calmed down as the teacher asked another question.

"Are you only doing this in West Virginia?"

"No, we have also been to Virginia, Maryland, and a few other near by states." Ms. Morgan began.

"And we only talk with the younger grades." Ms. Ferrell finished.

"Why only the younger ones?"

Ms. Morgan smiled softly. "Madame, they are the only ones who will believe us. After 3rd grade, they start to think we're joking with them and they never take us seriously and it gets worse as they get older. We're afraid to talk at middle schools and high schools because of what they might try to pull; making up really out there types of talents and such. It's better to keep with the little ones; they still believe us and don't mess around."

"Plus Amelia says she likes to be with the younger kids more then the older ones." Both ladies laughed again. Then Claire glanced over at the wall clock.

"Oh man, I'm very sorry madam, but if we don't get going right away, we'll miss our bus to get to the next school."

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" Becky quickly gathered up Amelia from the corner where she had been munching on that second carrot and Claire grabbed the bag.

Claire pulled something out of a pocket inside the bag and handed it to the teacher. "If any of the kids' powers get out of control in anyway, please give one of us a call. We'll try to help in anyway we can. I'm very sorry at rushing out like this, but we can't miss this train. Good bye Madame."

"Keep working on that power of yours." Without another word, they both rushed out the door and out of sight. The teacher looked down at the card she had been given. It read:  
_Rebecca Ferrell and Claire Morgan  
If you have troubles with your powers, let us use ours to help.  
Call any time of day or night, any day of the week.  
For children with extremely active and unstable powers please contact  
Professor Xavier._

At the bottom were Claire, Rebecca, and the Professor's phone numbers. Just to be safe, the teacher immediately programmed all three into her cell phone's speed dial.

* * *

Well, there you have it. What I think it will be like. People with wings and all sorts of other things. It will begin with this generation, in fact I believe it has already begun, and continue on even stronger with the next. I also think there will be people who go from school to school finding children with powers before they blossom into something dangerous. This is just my idea, if you don't like it go ahead and flame me. But I will say this: any that I do get will be used by me to practice MY fire controlling abilities. Review anyway please.


End file.
